Spareen
Based in the Region of Spolenia, Spareen hangs from the cliffs on the Victorious Coast which overlooks the Strait of Victory. In Northern Spolenia, the River Umbrio flows south to split the city of Spareen into northern and southern districts, and from there, flowing toward the region of Civalesa. Spareen is the closest city to Dorminia but holds the most hatred for their unofficial liege. Spareen is the sister capital city to Civalla, but does not hold the capitalship at this time. Titled "The City of Men" due to the rough and hardy nature of the Salvators and miners that live in the surrounding mountainous villages. Spareen is the seat of the Strategos and his Salvators. History The settlement of Paril was founded by the King Donelilos in the Kingdom of Valaa. After his murder by his brother Sherkillios, the Kingdom shifted from a diarchy into a traditional monarchy, and to symbolize that, the city of Paril was razed to the ground. Hundreds of years later, the Valinium Empire founded the city of Spareen in 610 AE over the ashes of Paril as a militaristic outpost and seat of the Imperial Navy, later known as the Salvators. Spareen's official dual capitalship was established after the fall of the Valinium Empire. The Salvators thwarted the Ulthian Empire's march toward Civalla and retook the entire Valian Pennisula to eventually form the Valian City-States. After The Romantic Defense, Civalla and Spareen signed a treaty to defend each other when all else seems hopeless. This came handy in the War of Four, an inter-region war in Briece with the goal of gaining control over the Valian Peninsula. Spareen, once again, defended Civalla from Briessa and Mazarine. Spareen and Civalla were victorious in their prevail, and shortly after the Republic of Briece was founded. Due to Spareen often defending Civalla from enemies, Civalla proclaimed to share their capitalship with their spouse city. However, the Spareenese and Salvators whispered that the shift to sister capitalship was one made from fear and not love. It was nearly forty years until Spareen's first Supreme, Aulus Novella, was elected. Culture The Sparenese are a traditional people who are distrustful of outsiders, even those that are Briecian. The Polikleos, while a manual for the Salvators, is a way of life for many of the Sparenese. Fiercely competitive, even those that are not Salvators still excel at athletics and swordsmanship. Since Spareen does hold half the power of Briece, the Sparenese are a proud people, almost bordering on arrogance. Honor is valued most of all, and the wounded pride of a Sparenese would bring fury upon the world. A common joke told throughout Briece is: "A Spareen man loses sleep over the opinion of sheep." Notable Businesses Montequillo Mining Company Owned by House Montequillo, the Mining Company operates out of South Umbrian, mining for coal and copper throughout the Spolonese countryside. In the city, the Mining Company also owns brick-and-mortar shops in Rakia. Notable Places The Fighting Pits of Spareen The Colosseum style arena sits outside the eastern outskirts of Spareen. Although the majority of the fighters who participate are Salvators, anyone may join the lists to compete in the monthly tournaments. Once a year, in a festival called "The Bleeding," the Strategos and Supreme attend a week long series of tournaments, even sometimes going so far as to participate in them. Rakia The markets in northern Spareen. In a constant state of building and construction, Rakia is becoming Spareen's unofficial economic center. It is a common sight to see a heavy Salvator military presence in the market. But Rakia is also home to Briece's Thieves' Guild and swarms of criminal Esteri. As such, Rakia has found itself in a state of simultaneous growth and conflict. Victorious Coast Overlooking the Strait of Victory, the Victorious Coast is a district of cliff-side mansions that house only the most powerful and wealthy in the Spolenia Region. In a reflection of Mount Ending, Victorious is home to the Strategos in the Bassilea. The Victorious Coast is much more opulent and extravagant than the rest of Spareen, but considerably less so than Civalla. South Umbrian The southern limits of Spareen where the River Umbrio begins his journey toward the Civalesa region. A series of farming settlements and mining towns make up South Umbrian. A current conflict debated in the Palazzi is whether South Umbrian should be considered a district of Spareen, or rather a region in Spolenia. This distinction would affect the number of representatives in the Palazzi thus affecting Spareen's power in the House.